FBI: Most Wanted
| creator = René Balcer | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Atli Örvarsson | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 45 minutes | company = | distributor = | network = CBS | picture_format = 1080i (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = FBI | website = https://www.cbs.com/shows/fbi-most-wanted/ }} FBI: Most Wanted is an upcoming American crime drama television series created by René Balcer that was ordered to series by CBS in May 2019. It is a spin-off from Dick Wolf's drama FBI, in whose first season the characters of the series were introduced. The series is set to premiere on January 7, 2020. Cast Main * Julian McMahon as Jess LaCroix * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Hana Gibson * Kellan Lutz as Ken Crosby * Roxy Sternberg as Sheryll Barnes * Nathaniel Arcand as Clinton Skye Recurring * Alana de la Garza as Isobel Castille Episodes Backdoor pilot (2019) For the backdoor pilot, "No. overall" and "No. in season" refer to the episode's place in the order of episodes of the parent series FBI. |ProdCode = FBI118 |Viewers = 12.81 |ShortSummary = When an ICE deportation officer kills his whole family and runs, OA and Maggie teams up with the FBI’s Fugitive Task Force to apprehend him. |LineColor = FABA32 }} }} Season 1 |prodcode= |viewers= |country=U.S. |episodes= |DirectedBy = Fred Berner |WrittenBy = René Balcer |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = MW101 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |DirectedBy = Nicole Rubio |WrittenBy = Richard Sweren |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} }} Production Development On January 29, 2019, it was announced that CBS had commissioned a backdoor pilot with an attached series commitment for a potential spin-off series titled FBI: Most Wanted with the episode to air in the latter part of the first season. The series will focus on the division of the FBI tasked with tracking and capturing the most notorious criminals on the FBI's Most Wanted list. According to Dick Wolf, the spin-off is set to launch a series of interconnected shows similar to that both of Wolf's Chicago and Law & Order franchises on NBC. On May 9, 2019, CBS announced that FBI: Most Wanted had been ordered to series. A few days later, it was announced that the series would premiere as a mid-season replacement in the winter-spring of 2020. The series is scheduled to premiere on January 7, 2020. Casting Actors that have been cast were reported to be: Julian McMahon, Alana de la Garza, Kellan Lutz, Roxy Sternberg, and Nathaniel Arcand, as well as Keisha Castle-Hughes. Release Marketing On May 15, 2019, CBS released the first official trailer for the series. References External links * * Category:2010s American crime drama television series Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:English-language television programs Category:CBS network shows Category:American television spin-offs Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series scored by Atli Örvarsson